Glimpse at Sofia the First
by MissBloodRaven
Summary: Writing tidbits based off prompts - Basically for all characters and pairings.
1. A Glimpse at Glimpse

Glimpse is my collection of writing tidbits based off prompts I have picked and requested me to try. I love to see if I can expand on the tidbits to make one-shot or a multiple chapter fic.

The two sentence collection I made for Matilda is included as well as other two sentence collections for various characters and pairing in the Sofia Verse.

I also have tidbits that are longer than two sentences for other stuff I am intrigued to explore. Mary Sue/Gary Stu Parody Fics, Request Threads, and Tropes (Don't have any yet but will have some soon)

I decided to move from the collections including one-shots and the two sentence collection so I can expand my range. I love to attempt a M rated fic at some point. I don't think it would be welcome in the middle of a bunch of K+ one-shots.

Also there are a bunch of two sentence collection that I wrote that only consist of only a few prompts this give me a chance to expand on those ideas sooner.

Since there are many characters and pairings. I will have any character/pairing with less than ten prompts on the misc pages.

I am always open to grabbing new prompts for any of the collections - To leave a request or prompt drop include character or pairing with prompt in a review or you can send me a PM.

I am also open if there is a tidbit that I wrote you are interested in expanding please let me know. I love to check out the piece. I limit my co-writing at the moment because I am busy with my kids during summer but if there is tidbit you want to do a co-written piece contact me.

I will update Glimpse at least once a week with new prompts

**Table of Contents:**

**Chapter 2:** Two Character relationship exploration

**Chapter 3:** Mary Sue Invasion

**Chapter 4:** Matilda Two Sentence Collection

**Chapter 5:** Misc Characters Two Sentence Collection

**Chapter 6:** Misc Pairings Two Sentence Collection


	2. Two Character Relationship Exploration

**Notes:** Two Character Exploration is a request thread I posted in a forum a few months ago but deleted the forum but I am still accepting requests for it. Requests are open to most fandoms. Just PM me with Fandom, Two characters, Prompt (can be anything from lyric, word, etc.)

**Amber and Cedric:**

**"magic show at birthday party for the twins" - **requested by_ Blossom2019**  
**_

(Amber first year of school before she made friends with many of the others - due to jealousy of not being the center of attention. The princess she has most in common with, Hildegarde, are rivals.)

"Hildegarde, that was the best magic show I have ever seen," five year-old Cleo commented.

"Indeed, everyone was so impressed," Hildegarde remarked.

"I wasn't," Amber sighed in disappointment.

"I like to see your royal sorcerer do better," blurted Hildegarde

"He will he the son of one of the greatest sorcerer in the world, Goodwin the great," Amber proclaimed not aware of that Cedric wasn't anything like his father when it came to magic. "You will be impressed if you were invited."

"I am sure I will be there regardless what you want," replied Hildegarde. "Your brother James and I are friends."

**Amber and James:**

**"if Cedric successfully turned James two months younger than Amber" - **requested by _Blossom2019_**  
**

"Where did James go," asked Sofia.

"Cedric, I told you to make him two months younger not disappear," Amber sighed at the royal sorcerer miscast.

Cedric examined the spell that he just cast upon the young prince. Ever word and action was performed as it should have been, Cedric had successfully cast the spell that Princess Amber requested. Cedric was baffled by the result since it wasn't right. But when it came to magic it was complicated at times and this was one of them. The complication with the spell was with the request itself, it was impossible for James to exist only being two months younger than Amber.

"I did the spell correctly," explained the sorcerer.

"I don't believe you," complained Amber.

"You asked Mr Cedric to cast that on James," asked Sofia.

"Yes," the selfish princess told her step-sister. "It's not my fault he did it all wrong."

**Baileywick and Cedric:**

**"pigsty" (Baileywick's Obligation)** - requested by _Akimi __  
_

"What plans I have for that stuart," Cedric laughed. "Once he tidy a room, I will be insistent of investigating his work. What he does will never be good enough. So he will have to redo it. His downfall is his obsession with perfection. If I find the job done suitably I will make sure it is not. I will purposely misplace items, spill potions, whatever I can to get under that man's skin."

A sinister grin formed on Cedric face, He imagined how utterly fun it would be when Baileywick was annoyed with the pigsty state of the castle. The never ending work for the stuart to clean. The royal sorcerer reflected on the current situation then begun laughing like a mad man.

"Why didn't I see it sooner, Wormy," Cedric cackled.

Wormwood cawed in confusion.

"Don't you see, Wormy," Cedric explained. "I don't need to wait to become King to command that stuart around. He is already required to attend to workshop cleanliness. Nothing he can do about it."

**Cedric and Sofia:**

**Song 'Where the Lonely Ones Roam' by Digital Daggers. **- requested by _Akimi_**  
**

Roland II, Miranda and everyone in the Enchancia Castle waited for the return of the Amber, James and Sofia to come from for winter break at the Royal University. Even Cedric who was not commonly interested in such events had made an appearance in the thrown room next to the King.

The staff of the castle rejoiced at the sound when the carriage arrived with the three children.

"Welcome home," Roland II greeted his kin.

"It's so great to be home father," remarked Amber.

Cedric gesture a greeting towards his good friend Sofia, but the princess never responded in fact she never he lifted her head to greet her own parents.

"Sofia, How was your trip," asked the king.

"The trip was fine," the brunette princess said in unexcited tone.

Sofia's tone caught the sorcerer's attention, it wasn't typical of the princess. He then got a good look at her eyes, her eyes told it all she was lost in her own mind. It told a completely different story than what the tales told in the letters from all the children.

Cedric felt obligated to help her, it was the right thing to do. Especially considering how Sofia had helped him escape the lonely he had for what seem to be eternity.


	3. Mary Sue & Gary Stu Invasion

**Note: **More than happy to take suggestion on what kind of Sue/Stu should be punished in a future fic. :)

**Self-Inserted Mary Sue** (The Forgetful Mary Sue)

"Don't touch my bird," screamed Cedric at the ignorant girl.

"Ouch," cried the girl, "He snapped at me. Hey, why do I have a human hand?"

"Perhaps it's because you are human," Cedric stated the obvious.

"But I am suppose to be a beautiful raven," rejoiced the brown haired girl. "Oh, yeah ... I changed myself to be a shape changer."

"What," the sorcerer said confused.

"If I am a shape changer, I can charm every man, woman, child and beast with my sensational looks," Raven said with a delightful grinned. "But even though all the world loves me I only have one true love, Wormwood!"

"That is ridiculous," Cedric huffed.

"Soon my love, Wormwood. I will understand you," the girl squealed with delight.

Wormy cawed in horror.

**Copy Cat Sue/Stu**

Everything was going as planned to Baileywick Stu's plan. His scribing pen now doubled as a magical wand and he discredited his least favorite character, Cedric.

But there was a flaw that he wasn't aware of; He wrote himself wearing the Amulet of Avalor. Not even pondering that each stu-ish act would be considered the ultimate crime hence being cursed.

Baileywick Stu then took the honor of helping his majesty Roland II by approving a bunch of requests from the citizens of Enchancia without even consulting the king. Then he noticed something odd, his nose, it had appeared to have grown large like Pinocchio's. It was a situation he needed to investigate further.


	4. Matilda Collection

**Duchess Matilda Two Sentence Collection**

**Prompt: Absent**

Nothing was going to stop her from attending her baby brother's wedding, or at least that what Duchess Matilda thought. Tilly was stopped in her tracks when she encountered by a mythical bird that took the liberty to inform the duchess on what waits for her on her journey to her brother's wedding.

**Prompt: Allure ****  
**

A mysterious apple orchard caught the princess' eye tempting her to touch one of the bright red apples, it was as smooth as silk. Before Matilda could pick the delicious fruit it vanished, making her crave the apple even more.

******Prompt: Amulet of Avalor**

"My brother must love you a lot to give you my mother's amulet," Tilly remarked knowing how close her brother was to their mother.

Sofia looked at her amulet and replied, "I never knew it was your mother's, father only told me he remember her telling him stories about the amulet protecting the princess who wore it."

**Prompt: Arrange Marriage ****  
**

Why would her parents do this to her? Her father knew how most men felt about her nontraditional habits, the idea of forcing her to wed felt like another ploy to restrict what her mother called her madness.

**Prompt: Blinded**

A vicious drake successfully landed a blinding spell upon the duchess, Matilda found herself lost not being able to see her surroundings anymore.

"You need to use your sense of smell and touch until the curse is lifted," explained her warrior companion knowing her friend felt helpless.

**Prompt: Clone**

Matilda listened to her niece speak her mind to her, she encourage the openness when it came to expressing opinions. Amber's words on how her aunt should behave reminded Tilly of lectures her mother gave her as a child.

**Prompt: Desire****  
**

Fancy dresses, grand balls, perfectly steeped tea are what a princess is suppose to desire according to her mother. It wasn't that those didn't interest Tilly but she desired more.

**Prompt: Determined ****  
**

At last her persistence paid off, she had found a sorcerer and his sword wielding wife to venture into the dungeons scattered around the world. Before she found the unique couple she had ask an endless amount adventurers who rejected her because she was a girl.

**Prompt: Dragon ****  
**

Smoke and flames filled the red dragon's cave wildly after the large lizard sneeze.

"Poor beast," Tilly remarked as she gave the confused dragon a tissue.

**Prompt: Facade **(Making Her Mark**)  
**

Curiosity filled the young princess' head after seeing her brother dressed in her attire and make-up. She pondered if anyone would be fooled by the disguise, everyone always said 'it was remarkable how much the two looked alike'.

**Prompt: Father**

"Many suitors have arrived early for the ball to catch a glimpse of my beautiful daughter," Roland the first softly told Matilda hoping to cheer up his daughter from her recent break up with the sorcerer.

"I have my doubts of their intentions," stated Tilly.

**Prompt: In-laws**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Duchess Matilda," politely stated the blonde haired woman.

Tilly greeted her brother's fiance politely, she was sure Roland had not explained to his girlfriend about her awkward tendencies, yet.

**Prompt: Labyrinth **

When Queen Beatrice fought with her daughter about what a foolish idea it was to entered the sorcerer's labyrinth, the walls of the maze began to shifted, separating the two women from King Roland I and Prince Roland II.

"What sort of trickery is this," the scared queen whimpered.

**Prompt: Open**

Aunt Tilly was shocked when Sofia had returned from cave with the wombeast, she showed her aunt that the beast wasn't as bad as it appeared to be. Sofia opened her mind even more with curiosity; Matilda was curious on what other creatures she feared were just misunderstood like the wombeast

**Prompt: Plummet ****  
**

The young Duchess was hesitant at first, when her giant friend suggested she step off his shoulder into a free fall, even though he assured her he catch her before she hit the ground.

From the moment she stepped off his shoulder to when she landed on the giant's hand, she was in complete bliss with adrenaline.

**Prompt: Portrait**

"You are a woman now it's time to put those childish desires away," explained Queen Beatrice.

Matilda looked at painting of her and her baby brother, Roland, playing in the hedge maze, she wanted to return to that carefree days.

**Prompt: Steam ****  
**

Tilly took a whiff the the sweet aroma that steamed from the freshly baked apple pie. It brought back joyful memories of her childhood baking with her grandmother.


End file.
